No regrets?
by XlovingfangirlX
Summary: This follows after a drunken night spent together. What could possibly happen...
1. Chapter 1

Something beautiful

Darkness. that was what she saw as soon as she opened her eyes. She groaned, rolled over and snuggled down under the covers. she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

About three hours late she woke again but this time to sunlight drifting in through the open curtains. She slowly opened her eyes and noted the smell of aftershave on her pillow. Toms aftershave. Crap, she thought as she jolted up. She pulled back the duvet to reveal her in just her bra and pants.

Sam grabbed Toms t-shirt from off the floor and threw it on as she flew down the stairs. The sound of sizzling sausages greeted her ears as she crept into the kitchen. She snuck up behind tom and shouted "booo"  
He turned around with a cheeky grin on his face. ''Boo to you to"  
Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him. They were startled by the shrieking of the smoke alarm. Tom grabbed a tea towel and started to wave it below it. Sam grabbed the pan of sausages and turned the oven off. They turned and looked at each other. Sam burst out laughing and Tom soon joined her.  
"Why don't we just stop off at a cafe on the way to work." Sam said  
"Good idea"

An hour later they were sat in a cafe about five minutes from Holby City ED.  
"You don't regret last night do you?" Tom asked shyly  
"Why would I. It was amazing!" Sam replied. Tom smiled at this and grabbed her hand over the table.

*Last Night*  
It was Lloyds leaving party and everyone was dancing and having fun. Sam walked over to the bar but the barman just kept ignoring her. Tom noticed and shouted over to the barman "Oi! I'll have a beer and a large red wine for the lady!" He scampered off to get the drinks and Sam shot Tom a look.  
"I could of got it myself." She moaned. Tom just laughed and handed over the money.  
A few hours, and drinks, later everyone was filing out the pub. Tom and Sam were now completely and utterly drunk. "Come on Tom lets go" Sam slurred.  
"Mine or yours." He said  
"Call a taxi." Sam grinned mischievously. The rest of the night was a blur of passion and drunken stupidity...

**FIRST STORY SO SORRY IF ITS RUBBISH. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived at work exactly on time. They didn't want to tell anyone about them just yet. Just so they could be sure it would work. They wandered into the staffroom and got changed into their scrubs. Tom winked at Sam an walked out. He met Zoe in the reception. She was downing paracetamol and clutching her head.

"Whose first?" He asked Noel

"A woman called Anna Marsfield." Tom called her as he leafed through her notes.

"If you would like to follow me to cubicles." Anna nodded and followed him to an empty bay. She climbed up on the bed." So you've been having some abdominal tenderness, yea?"

"Yea" she winced.

"Do you mind if I have a feel?"

She shook her head and rolled up her top. Tom poked and frowned. He shouted over Jamie. "Right, can you order an ultrasound and chest x-ray please."

"Yea sure." Jamie walked off to order the scans.

Tom was sure she recognised this woman. His brain clicked back to a family get together. She was his cousin. But what was she doing in Holby?...

**ONLY SHORT BUT THOUGHT I WOULD POST ANOTHER BIT BECAUSE YOU READERS ARE SOOOOOOO AMAZING :)** Charlotte xx


	3. Chapter 3

Tom was looking at his cousins scans and something wasn't adding up. It showed an object in her abdomen. Tom knew that Anna's husband wasn't the nicest of men but he wouldn't stab her or anything would he? "Sam?"  
"Whats up?" She asked  
"What does this look like to you?" Tom asked puzzled.  
"Shrapnel but whose scans are they?" Sam replied  
Tom pulled back the cubicle curtain. "Oh my god! Army Anna!"Sam squealed in excitement. "Wait you two know each other?" Tom enquired.  
This time Anna spoke " Sam, its been such a long time! How are you? How's _Dylan_?"  
"I'm fine but me and Dylan got divorced I'm kinda with Doctor Kent here." She answered. "Really, didn't know my cousin was in a serious relationship!?" Anna scrunched her eyes up in pain. Sam stepped into action. "Right, Anna remember when you got caught in that bomb blast." Anna nodded " Well, it looks if you have a piece of shrapnel left inside you . It's moved and is pressing into your intestines. We need to transfer you upstairs so they can remove it." Anna nodded again. "I'll sort out the transfer to AAU?" Tom queried.  
"Yep." Sam confirmed.  
_2 hours later._  
Sam and Tom were sat in the staffroom drinking coffee. "I never knew my cousin was in the army." He stated  
"Well I never knew she was your cousin!" Sam said  
"Tell me what she was like. In the army?"  
"Well she was the bravest medic I know. On this one call we had to go into this building. There was a risk if IED's so we were all really careful. Our commanding officer stepped on one, it killed him instantly. Blew him to smithereens. Anna was behind him and got caught by the blast. She cut her stomach pretty bad and obviously whoever operated on her wasn't very capable of doing so." Sam remembered shivering. Tom pulled her into him as she started to cry. He simply sat there and held her. He didn't speak a word because he knew he didn't have to.

The next morning they woke to the sound of chirping birds. Tom knew Sam was still upset from what she told him the day before. They hadn't mentioned it since. Anna's surgery had been a success so they were cheered up by that. Tom rolled out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Whilst he was preoccupied Sam went and had a shower. When she came out she wrapped her dressing gown around her. She bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen just as Tom turned around with a piece of toast. Sam grabbed. "Oi!" Tom exclaimed. "Was it not for me?" Sam asked in mock innocence. "Don't worry about it." Tom sighed. "We need to get dressed otherwise we will be late and Zoe will not be best pleased." Sam said. They were ready and in the car within 15 minutes. Tom started the engine and pulled out the driveway. They were nearly at the E.D when a deafening thud and a and a high pitched scream could be heard...

* * *

**SORRY TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!**

**AS USUAL I LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANKS FOR ALL THE POSITIVE REVIEWS. KEEP THEM COMING!**

**Charlotte x **


	4. Chapter 4

"Tom! Stop the car!" Sam screamed. On the other side of the road was a girl and a young boy. They had been hit by a car that was speeding away. Sam and Tom ran over to the crowd of people standing round the kids. "Its ok, we're doctors at Holby City ED" Sam said. You could hear the sighs of relief from the crowd. "Has someone called an ambulance?" Tom asked. A lady nodded. "Right, Sam we need to..."  
"Immobilise their necks and check for injury. I know the drill." Sam cut him off.  
Just then the sound of sirens graced the tense atmosphere. "Sam! Tom! Are you hurt?" It was Dixie and Jeff. "No but these kids are!" Sam shouted.  
Ten minutes later they were on the ambulance. The boy,who was about 3, woke up and started crying. Sam stood next to the bed and started to pull faces at him to make him laugh. Jeff looked at her surprised. " Never seen a maternal side to you Sam! Better tell Tom!" Sam stuck her tongue out at him. "Very funny Jeff"  
"Right here we are!" Jeff jumped out of the ambulance and ran round to open the back doors. Ash ran out" What have we got Jeff?" Sam zoned out on their conversation as the little boy started crying again. Everyone stopped and looked at Sam as she picked him up and started bouncing him on her hip and singing to him. "Hush little baby don't say a word..."

* * *

**Hiya! I need you help. I am suffering from a complete mental block therefore this chapter is extremely short. If anybody would be will to write either another chapter or a continuation of this one, it would be greatly appreciated, Charlotte! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

During the day Sam and Tom dropped in to see how the two children were doing. The little boy, they found out his name was Nathan, was improving rapidly and was about to be discharged to a social worker. The girl however was critical and the Ash and Zoe didn't think she would make it the night. Sam and Tom were sat in the staffroom talking about the little boy. "His sister is about to die and his parents have left him! Who could do that to a bany as cute as him?! Sam half shouted, half asked. "I don't know babe..." Tom was busy thinking. What could he do for this boy. He knew what growing up in care was like. He hadn't been adopted till he was 13 so he wanted to prevent that from happening to another child.  
"Sam?" Sam looked at him. "What if we spoke to social services about fostering him and then maybe adopting him? Your were great with Nathan earlier and..." Sam cut him off with a kiss. "I think that is the best idea that has ever come out of your mouth Thomas Kent. I love you!"  
"I love you to! I had better go and talk to the social worker about this then!"  
Sam nodded enthusiastically. Tom walked to the door and opened it. He saw Nathan's social worker leaning on the side of the reception desk.  
"Hi, Peter right?" Tom asked. Peter was a young guy, about Toms height.  
"What can I do for you mate?" The social worker asked.  
"Well me and my girlfriend were the doctors who witnessed the crash that him and his sister were involved in and we have been talking. We are wondering if we could foster Nathan?" Tom asked hopefully.  
"Mate thats brill news. I will have to put a call into a home inspector to come and see wether your home is a suitable for Nathan. If it is you can have him from next week. I hope it goes well for you." Peter said. He walked off to make a call. Tom waited for him to come back to tell him when the inspection would be. Peter walked back. "Thanks thats brill. I will let them know!" He ended the call then turned to Tom. "How is 1 o'clock on Saturday?"  
" Thats fine my girlfriend will be home but I'm at work." Tom said.  
"Right I just need your name, address, date of birth and the same for your partner." Peter asked him.  
Whilst Tom was filling out the necessary paperwork Sam was sat in the staffroom. She couldn't sit still from the anticipation and excitement. Nathan would be an amazing addition to their family. Although he was not her own baby she would love him unconditionally. Sam hoped to have kids of her own someday and hoped that if the adopted Nathan her and Tom could become parents and get married! Tom walked in with a grin on his face and repeated everything that Peter had said. "So how about we go and see the little chap?" Tom asked. Sam nodded, stood up and took Toms hand. They walked out of the staffroom to visit little Nathan. He was the cutest kid ever. They had originally thought he was 3 but it turned out he was only 1. Nathan had brown tufts of hair similar to Toms and brown eyes like Sam. He was a chubby little baby and as Sam picked him up her wrapped his chubby arms around her neck. "Mama!" He said. Nathan had obviously learnt his first word but Sam felt so happy she started crying."Tom pulled Sam into his arms with Nathan between them. He cooed contentedly. At that minute Zoe walked in. "Oh sorry you two , didn't realise you were in here."  
"Zoe, what would you say if we told you we are planning to adopt Nathan?" Sam asked quietly. "Sam, Tom thats amazing news!" She hugged them both. "You will make wonderful parents." Zoe left the room.  
"Tom, maybe when Nathan's 2 we can try for a baby of our own?" Sam asked.  
"Oh my god! Yes! That would be amazing!" Tom replied. "You are the mist amazing woman ever!" That made Sam blush. Nathan gurgled and Sam and Tom burst out laughing. Nathan looked at them confused but soon joined in. If anyone were to look through the windows to his room they would think they were a happy , Tom knew what he had to do. He was going to propose to Sam but he had to find the perfect time. And he knew exactly when he would..

* * *

**HEYY! IT IS OFFICIAL I HAVE THE BEST READERS EVER! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR IDEAS. THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT HOPEFULLY THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LOT LONGER. IT WONT HE POSTED TILL NEXT WEEKEND THOUGH SO SORRY! Charlotte xx A HUGE THANK YOU TO HolbycasualtyCrazy FOR THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER. STAY AMAZING! :D****  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The week flew by and Saturday arrived quicker than Tom or Sam wanted it to. Tom was just about to leave when Sam came down the stairs. "Morning sleepyhead." Sam groaned as Tom said it. "Don't forget the social worker is coming round today with Nathan." Tom reminded her  
"Yes,I know! I'm just as nervous as you but don't worry I will call you to let you know whats said."  
"Okay. Love you!" Tom gave Sam a peck on the lips.  
"Love you too." Sam shouted as he shut the door.  
"Right." She said to herself "I need to shower,get dressed and tidy up. But first, I need breakfast." Sam walked into the kitchen and turned on the radio. The song Clarity came on. She started to sing along and an idea popped into her head. Although it wasn't traditional she was going to propose to Tom but she could think about that later. She ate her breakfast and went for her shower. She couldn't get the song out of her head and kept singing it over and over. An hour later Sam was dressed and tidying up the house. She looked at the time. It was 12:30. "Only half an hour till Nathan comes home!" Sam thought. She finished tidying and put the kettle onto boil. Just as she did the doorbell rang. She ran out the kitchen and down the hall. She flung open the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Delilah. I'm gonna be doing the home inspection today and if everything is fine you and Tom is it?" Sam nodded " Can start your new life with little Nathan today."  
"Thanks, come in." Sam said and signalled through the door. "Make yourself comfy. Would you like a tea? Coffee?" Sam asked.  
"No i'm okay thank you. I know you just want this over so you can have little Nathan." Sam smiled shyly.  
"Was it that obvious?" Sam asked.  
"Don't worry dear I see it all the time." Delilah replied with a laugh. She started to walk through the house nodding and writing stuff down. Sam followed her carrying Nathan. Delilah turned around just as Sam started bouncing Nathan.  
"Your a natural with him dear. Why did you choose to adopt rather than have your own? If you don't mind me asking!" Delilah added.  
"Well my partner,Tom, was brought up in care and I guess we just wanted to give a child a life with a proper family." Sam replied honestly.  
"Good answer." Delilah said. "Well everything is in order here so I wish you a great life with your new son."  
And with that Delilah was gone Sam said to Tom when she told him what had happened. " I'm going to tell Zoe and ask wether I can finish now." Tom said. Sam laughed because he sounded like a little kid on christmas day. But this was the best present they could of ever gotten. Sam hung up the phone and went to play with Nathan. "Right little man, we need to go shopping to get you clothes and toys and food and paint for your new room.!" Sam said in a funny voice. Nathan started giggling. Sam picked him up." But first I think we need the grand tour, don't you?" Nathan nodded and Sam laughed. An hour ago she was just Sam Nicholls. ED doctor and ex- army major. Now she was Sam Nicholls. Mother to a very special little boy. just as Sam finished the tour of the house she heard the key in the door. " I think that's your daddy." Sam said as she bounded down the stairs. A huge grin spread across her face as soon as she saw Toms eyes light up. Sam gave Nathan to Tom. "Welcome to our new happy little family!" Tom whispered as a tear rolled down Sam's face. "Come on lets go sit down." Sam said as she walked into the lounge. "I'll go and boil the kettle." Sam said as she walked through the lounge into the kitchen. Whilst Sam was out the room Tom put Nathan on the floor and knelt down next to him. "Sam! Can you come in here a minute please!" Tom shouted.  
"Yea whats u..." Sam trailed off as she saw Tom on one one knee arm outstretched towards her. "Sam, your are The One for me so, to make our little family complete, will you marry me?" Tom opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond set in a gold band. "I...I..yes of course I will!" Sam said as Tom stood up. She held her hand out but before Tom put the ring on her finger he told her to read the inscription on the inside. It said" My love. My life. My wife." Tears rolled down Sam's face as she put the ring on. "Right how about we go and get a truckload of stuff for Nat?" Tom asked. He already had a nickname for the child he could call his son. All Sam could down was nodded as Tom leant in for a kiss. As they broke apart Sam turned and picked up Nathan. "Now we can be a real family!" Sam whispered so Tom couldn't hear but he still did and smiled as he looked at them. His fiancée and son. The two most important people in his life. His family. "Come on then slowcoach." Sam said as he snapped out his trance. Luckily Delilah had left the carseat for Nathan so Sam picked it up as she opened the door. Tom unlocked the car and Sam strapped Nathan in. She climbed in the front passenger seat and Tom in the drivers. "Ready?" He asked. "Now more than ever!" Sam replied confidently as they pulled away from the family home.

* * *

**RIGHT! HERE WE GO EVERYTHINGS GOING RIGHT FOR THEM BUT WILL IT LAST?...**

**Anyway if you guys get a chance check out my fav song of all time CLARITY by Zedd. I thought it suited Sam and Tom perfectly. Let me know what you think! Charlotte xx 3**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day it was Toms turn to look after Nathan as Sam went into work. Her and Tom thought they should surprise all the staff by walking in with Nathan. So that morning they walked into the ED hand in hand with Tom carrying Nathan. Everyone looked at them. Jeff shouted over "Kept him will hidden! Congratulations!" Sam just stuck her tongue out at him. They walked through to Zoe's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" She shouted. Her face lit up as she saw the young couple and their new son. "You got him! Oh, well done!" Sam and Tom laughed at Zoe's eagerness. "how old is he?" Zoe asked.  
"He's 1 but because he was left alone for however long he hasn't started walking yet so that's next on our list of to do things." Sam said. "But today Toms going to sort his room out."  
Zoe looked like she was thinking. "Sam, Tom would you like the week of to get settled and sorted?"  
"Oh Thanks Zoe!" Sam shouted. She hugged Zoe. "Sam." Zoe choked out. "I can't breathe!"  
"Sorry! Sorry!"Sam said as she backed off. Zoe smoothed down her dress and laughed. "Go on out you get before I change my mind!" she said as the two lovebirds walked out the door. Robyn saw them and ran over. "So,whats the story?" She asked. Robyn and Sam had become quite close over the time Robyn had been at Holby. "I'll be the ED favourite if I have all the gossip." She said. Sam laughed. "Tom why don't you take Nathan round the ED...but no resus!" Sam laughed "Whilst Robyn and I have a cuppa?" Tom nodded and walked off. Sam and Robyn walked into the staffroom. Sam put the kettle on and Robyn got the mugs and tea bags. They made the tea then sat down. Sam explained everything to Robyn." That's amazing but don't you want kids of your own?" Robyn asked.  
"Well yea but we wanted to change a kids life. Don't tell anyone but Tom was bought up in care so we wanted to stop another child from not having a family  
so we adopted him!" Sam said. Robyn was speechless.  
"Sam that's amazing. You and Tom will be great parents and anyway whats that sparkler on your finger?" Sam had completely forgotten to show people her engagement ring. "Oh, Tom proposed to me yesterday!" Sam grinned. Her and Robyn jumped up and hugged each other"Oh Sam that's amazing!" Robyn replied. "Robyn I have a question to ask you. When we set a date would you consider being a bridesmaid?" Sam asked shyly.  
"Are you kidding!" Sam shook her head. "That would be amazing!" They hugged again just as they heard the door open. "So it was you who stole one of my nurses then, eh!" Fletch said from the door.  
"Sorry Sam gotta get back to work." Sam nodded." But seriously though, you two will be amazing!"  
"Thanks Robyn. That means a lot." Fletch came and closed the door.  
"Toms been showing Nathan off. I think it's amazing what you guys are doing. Annnnd I can't believe your getting married!" Fletch said. Sam and Fletch had become really close but they had a relationship similar to a brother and sister so Sam had an idea. "Fletch please don't think I'm crazy but your like a brother to me and because my dad isn't around and I don't have any brothers would you give me away?" Sam asked before hiding her face in her hands.  
"Sam." She looked up. "It would be my pleasure." Sam grinned and hugged him. "We haven't set a date yet,obviously, but we want to get married soon." She said. "Well you have me at your beck and call m'lady." Fletch said. Sam stuck her tongue out at him and laughed." Right you had better get back to work other wise Tess will castrate you!" At the mention of Tess' name Fletch's fell." Fletch? What's going on between you two?" Sam asked concerned about her fill in father." Nothing, nothing. I'd better go then." Sam nodded. "See you later."  
"Bye." She said as he shut the door. "Ok that was weird. I need to find out whats going on and try to cheer him up" She said to herself. "But now I need to go home and sort out." Tom was waiting by the entrance when she came out. "Ready." Tom nodded and they walked home hand in hand.

When they got home the couple went upstairs and started to paint Nathan's room. The painted it a light blue colour. "Tom do you want a coffee?" Sam asked. "Yea, please." Tom said. Sam went to make the coffee. Whilst she was downstairs Tom thought he would surprise her. "Sam!" He shouted.  
"Yea whats up?" She shouted back.  
"Don't come back upstairs till I say, ok! I want to surprise you with something!"  
"Ok..." She shouted back unsure of what Tom was doing. Tom had found smaller paint brushes and used the tester paint pots to paint on one of the walls.  
It took three hours but he had finished it. "Sam! You can come up now!" He shouted. Sam walked in through the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw what he had painted. It was a jungle. Tom had used the blue for the sky and painted monkeys, lions, elephants everything you would find in a jungle. He had painted Nathan's name above it and made it look like it was written in vines. "Wha.. What's this?" She stuttered. "Don't you like it" Tom asked disheartened.  
"No I don't like it." Toms face fell. "I love it!" Sam finished. Tom grinned and picked her up. He span her round whilst she was laughing and screaming with excitement. "Shall we get dinner?" Tom asked when he put Sam down. She nodded and the couple headed downstairs. Tom ordered a pizza and they sat at the table with Nathan. "I didn't know you could paint!" Sam asked Tom.  
"Well I got an A* on my art GCSE so I suppose I can a bit." Tom answered blushing. "A bit! Your amazing!" Sam exclaimed just as the doorbell rang. The rest of the night was full of family moments and Disney films.

* * *

**I've seriously neglected you guys and I'm so sorry for that but i will hopefully updated a bit sooner from now on. As always please let me know what you think. It's much appreciated Charlotte x**


End file.
